Midnight Munchies
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Watanuki gets a late night visit from a hungry Domeki. I'm still working on the sequel to 'For Starters' so don't worry


**Midnight Munchies** by Melfina Lupin

**Summary:** Watanuki gets a late-night visit from a hungry Dômeki

**Author's Note:** DômekixWatanuki of course. Just a bit of fluff really (no NC-17 stuff like my sister thought it would be when she read the summary ;). And domburi is cooked rice with other food on top of it like meat or deep-fried veggies and seaweed in case you are wondering what the hell Watanuki is making in the story. Enjoy ). **And don't worry! I'm still working on the sequel to 'FWW-for starters'** :-)

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns xxxholic

Watanuki was going to kill Dômeki the first chance he got. He would strangle him with the phone line! What was the bastard thinking of calling him in the middle of the night, scaring him half to death? And then tell him he was coming over? Dômeki's lack of courtesy pissed him off. Ungrateful bastard!

He was deep in his studies when the ringing began and he jumped a mile high. After his heart rate and breathing went back to normal, he couldn't figure out what the hell all the ringing was. He glanced over at his fire alarm. Nope. He checked the over. It was off. He looked to see if someone was ringing his doorbell. No one was there. Then he realized it was his phone. Well it wasn't like he was the most _popular_ person on the face of the earth or something. (He figured he was probably in the bottom half of the last percent).

He looked around, lost. Were had he put it?

The ringing never stopped and it was driving him crazy! He found the phone buried beneath a mound of pillows on his cough. Tempted to pull out the plug and get back to his homework, Watanuki almost did it before thinking it might be Yûko or Himawari who was trying to get a hold of him.

If it was Yûko he didn't want to answer if but if it was Himawari he didn't want to make her wait anymore. What if she needed his help? What if she was calling to ask him out on a date? He cursed himself for not having caller ID. Nervously, he picked up the receiver and held it to his face.

"Um…hello?"

"About time."

It was just his luck that it wasn't Himawari-chan or his crazy boss. He felt like tossing the phone against the wall.

"How the hell did you get my number, Dômeki?"

"From Himawari."

Watanuki couldn't decide if he wanted to glower at Dômeki through the phone or rejoice in knowing that his crush had his phone number. He decided to glower. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

Watanuki mentally pictured whacking himself with the receiver. "And?"

"So I'm coming over."

"No way! I'm not your maid! You have a kitchen at your house so make yourself a sandwich or something."

Dômeki's voice was as cool as ever as he explained, "I'm at school and I'm hungry. Your apartment is closer than my house so I'm coming over."

"Why are you still at school? It's past nine."

"Archery practice."

As if that solved everything! Unfortunately Watanuki was still baffled. He heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "We had a late archery practice with the competition coming up."

Watanuki blushed, feeling like a total idiot. "I know that!"

"Whatever."

"Shut up!"

"I'm coming over."

"No, you're not!"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Wait! I-"

Dômeki hung up on him in mid-sentence so Watanuki stood there for a moment, looking outraged as if phone as had taken a bite out of his ear. It was then he threw it against the wall.

Bastard! Dômeki made him so angry sometimes! He was always taking advantaged of him but not this time! Vindictiveness swelling in his chest, Watanuki quickly made it to his door and double-checked the lock. Even if Dômeki did show up, he certainly wasn't going to let him in.

Watanuki shouldn't have underestimated the depth of Dômeki's patience. After all, the boy did live in a shrine, had a priest for a grandfather, practiced archery, and probably meditated on a daily basis. Patience as well as endurance was practically rooted in Dômeki's blood!

Now that he had a plan of action he felt much better and went back to his homework, pushing Dômeki into the farthest corner of his mind. The knocking came from him door minutes later. He ignored the noise, figuring Dômeki would give up after a couple of minutes when he realized the door would never open. It was distracting but Watanuki refused to give in. After a couple for knocks there was silence and he breathed a sigh of relief until the doorbell started to ring. Watanuki cursed and threw down his pin, wanting to rip out his hair in frustration.

"Take a fucking hint!" he growled.

He forgot about his homework and steeled himself. He would not give in. He would not surrender. He would outlast Dômeki and win this battle of willpower! Within a minute Watanuki was at his wits in and running towards the door before he could stop himself. Thinking of all the ways he would like to hurt Dômeki, he unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Go away!" he shouted, glaring at Dômeki.

The archer, still dressed in his training uniform with his bow in one hand, looked bored (as if standing at someone's doorway for half an hour was no big deal) and didn't even bat an eyelash when Watanuki yelled at him. He just shrugged and moved past him and into the apartment.

Watanuki sputtered, too angry to say anything intelligent. "You can't just…I could call the cops…how rude…"

Ignoring him, Dômeki looked around the small but tidy space before settling his dark eyes on Watanuki. "It's nice," was all he offered. "Cozy."

He glared. It wasn't nice but too small and cramped-just one room with a kitchenette and a broom-sized bedroom.

"You might want to shut your door."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Watanuki shouted but slammed the door shut anyway. Things might turn ugly after all. He didn't want to disturb his neighbors.

Dômeki shrugged again before making his way over to the cough and sitting down. Outraged, Watanuki gasped without a sound. What a jerk! He had half a mind to grab Dômeki by his gi and throw him out (even though he was bigger so the idea was slightly unrealistic). Then he couldn't help noticing how exhausted the other boy looked. It wasn't the didn't-get-enough-sleep kind of tired. It was more like bone-weary exhaustion. Dômeki was really pale and there were dark circles under his eyes and lines of strain around his tight lips. Maybe he had been working too hard for the competition? Last time, Himawari-chan said he had been under a lot of pressure.

For a moment Watanuki felt sorry for him. He probably had to train his ass off and Watanuki guessed that he still had to make time to help out at his family shrine. On top of that Dômeki never left Watanuki to fend for himself but always made sure that he was nearby on a mission to help out-even if Watanuki never asked him to be.

Watanuki figured he had to do something nice (out of the goodness of his heart) for Dômeki in return-just this once at least.

"I'll warm up some domburi," he muttered, defeated. Since he still had some left from his dinner it wasn't much trouble. That was his plan but it exploded in his microwave so he ended up having to make to make a fresh batch. Half an hour later, Watanuki was setting the steaming bowl before Dômeki on the low coffee table.

"There," he growled. Taking notice of the deep, even breathing coming from the couch Watanuki looked over and saw Dômeki fast asleep, head against the backrest with his eyes shut and mouth slightly ajar.

Watanuki, never known for his tact, wasn't going to start worrying about it now. He grabbed the chopsticks on the table and jabbed Dômeki in his side until he woke up. "Hey, wake up!"

Instantly the archer was awake, albeit a little heavy-eyed and drowsy. He sat up, glaring at the chopsticks in Watanuki's hand, before turning his attention to his dinner in front of him. He blinked once. "I wanted noodles."

Watanuki scowled, a vein popping in his temple. "Too bad!" In a huff he sat at that other end of his couch (his couch wasn't every big so he was only a couple of inches away from Dômeki even if he squeezed himself into the corner) with his own bowl of domburi.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes.

"It's quiet."

"Thanks, Einstein," Watanuki snapped.

"Don't you ever get lonely here?"

He wasn't expected that question. He wanted to lie and say no but he couldn't. Even though he kept himself busy in his apartment with chores for most of the time, the silence and separation didn't get to him until he was lying in bed at night. It was a little lonely during the night but more so at night when he had no one to keep him company when he couldn't sleep.

He shrugged, struggling to remain nonchalant. "Sure," he admitted quietly.

"It gets that way at the shrine too," Dômeki told him, picking at the rice. "Especially at night when all the visitors are gone and the activity has died down. It's unnerving."

Watanuki nodded in agreement, eyes still firmly lock on his dinner. He couldn't bring himself to look at the archer.

"Human beings weren't meant to be alone."

"You didn't come over here because you were hungry, did you?" Watanuki asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, it wasn't my first reason," Dômeki admitted, picking at his dinner. "Or even in the top five."

Watanuki chuckled in spite of himself, feeling his cheeks began to warm up. He finally glanced up at Dômeki. The archer's eyes seemed darker, hotter, than usual but still just as intense. There eyes meet for a moment before Dômeki's lowered. Watanuki gulped, unable to stop himself from licking self-consciously at his lips. He looked away, surprised how hard he had to force his body to comply. His hands shook.

"Your dinner is getting c-"

He wasn't given any warning but there Dômeki was, grabbed his chin and turning his face back toward his again and kissing him. _Kissing him_! It was a hard press of lips and against lips but it robbed Watanuki of breath and thought. All he knew was that he was closing his eyes and was thoroughly enjoying it. But it ended too soon and Dômeki was pulling back, looking as normal as ever. Watanuki was still staring at him even as he turned and resumed eating.

"Don't tell me that was your first reason," he sputtered.

"It wasn't. I'm too tired to make it to my house so I'm crashing here for the night."

The End )

**A/N:** Of course we all know Dômeki is lying in the end but Watanuki doesn't! ;-)


End file.
